


Potter-Malfoy-Lestrange?

by Potter_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Meddling Albus Dumbledore, Sane Tom Riddle, Severus Snape Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potter_Black/pseuds/Potter_Black
Summary: James finally gives up on Lily in their seventh year. When the news spreads he starts getting letters from his secret admirers. James was a bit doubtful at first but slowly starts falling in love with them. Why is Evans following him everywhere? Why is Dumbledore calling him every week to his office? And why does it look like Snape is being civil towards him?
Relationships: Regulus Black/Remus Lupin, Rodolphus Lestrange/Lucius Malfoy/James Potter, Sirius Black/Rabastan Lestrange
Comments: 19
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not good at English as it is not my first language but I like to write and I can't control myself from not writing. Also this is going to be my first time writing a smut scene. There is no sex in first chapter though. It will be there from next chapters. If you don't like to read with some grammatical mistakes then please don't read.

James Potter loved Lily Evans from the time he saw her on Hogwarts express before his first year but she always rejects him no matter what. He knows that he is a prankster and sometimes his pranks can be vicious but those people deserve it. He only targeted Snivellus because he tried to curse his brother Sirius with other Slytherins, like Bellatrix who thought Sirius is a traitor for being sorted into Gryffindor.

James is now in his seventh year, he is the head boy. He didn't understand why the headmaster chose him as head boy as he got more detentions in one year than some ravenclaws in all six years. But as he is now the head boy, he is going to take it seriously. Just because he is a prankster doesn't mean he is not responsible. 

James held his head high and entered the prefect compartment with the headboy badge shining. No one said anything as he entered and stood beside Lily Evans, who is the head girl. Many of them didn't have any problem that he is the head boy, even though he is a prankster, they saw him tending to younger years when they need help and the younger years like him very much even the Slytherin youngsters like him. 

"Potter, is this a joke? What the hell are you doing here? Is this another prank? Whose badge did you steal? Get out of the compartment and give the badge back to the head boy. We don't have time for your stupid pranks. You stupid toe-rag." Evans yelled at him.

Everyone except Severus Snape looked at her angrily, James will never steal someone's badge. He is a prankster not a thief. Snape was looking at James sneering. James opened his mouth to answer but closed it when someone else started talking.

"Seriously Evans, just because you don't like him doesn't mean he can't be a head boy. Also he is a prankster not a thief to steal someone's badge. From next time please do think before you speak." Narcissa Black snapped at her. 

James was shocked that she defended him, he always thought she would be like Bellatrix but maybe she isn't. He nodded at her in a silent thank you, she gave him a small smile.

"What? You? Head Boy?"This time it was James who replied.

"Yes Evans. Me. Head boy. If you have any problem with me being a head boy you can go and talk to headmaster as soon as we reach Hogwarts." James then turned to others and started talking about the rules, regulations and patrols.

Lily came out of her shock that James Potter talked to her coldly for the first time in his life, she was used to his flirting but this was new to her. She explained the fifth year prefects about the patrolling along with James. They paired a male and female prefect from different house for each patrol. The fifth years would do the patrolling from from 8 to 9, sixth years from 9 to 10:15, seventh years including head boy and girl from 10:15 to 11:45 while the professors whose duties start at 11:30 will make sure that no one are out after their patrols.

After the meeting is done, James and Remus left to find the remaining marauders. They were sitting in their usual compartment. Sirius grinned at them as soon as they entered. Peter was acting strange though, but James brushed it off as NEWTs tension as they are important to get a job. Peter was always a bit behind the three of them in studies but that never made him any less of the four. James went to sat beside Sirius while Remus sat beside Peter.

"What happened in the meeting?" Sirius asked curiously. He is sure that Evans would insult his brother as soon as she saw his badge. He always hated her but tolerated as he didn't want to disappoint James.

"Evans made a scene saying James has stolen the badge from the head boy and shouted at him to get out of the compartment." Remus said scowling. He too didn't like her for the same reasons as Sirius.

"What? How dare she?" Sirius cried looking at James. "How can you still like her Prongs? She did everything she can to insult you, humiliate you, embarass you. Now she is accusing of stealing a badge? Why would anyone steal a badge? She is fucking mad. Please tell me that you didn't give her a sappy smile and flirted with her after she said that." Sirius asked looking at James angrily.

James laughed at him. "No padfoot, I didn't." He reassured him. "But before I can speak for myself someone else did it for me."

"Who?" Sirius asked him.

"Narcissa" 

Sirius opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He looked at both Remus and James to confirm that they are serious, not Sirius and not pranking him. "Why would she do that?" 

"I don't know. Maybe everyone are not like Bellatrix. We can ask her later. Also, I'm going to stop asking Evans for a date." James told them seriously.

The three marauders looked at him as if he has grown a second head. Even though they didn't like Lily Evans, they know that James truly liked her. He always talked about her animatedly. They will admit that Evans is beautiful but she is not the only one. Over the years, James asked her out on dates in numerous ways and got yelled at each time for embarrassing her. They never understood what is so embarrassing about going on a date with James. There are many others who wants to go out with him but James had eyes only for Evans. Last year, Evans slapped him for embarrassing of her in front of everyone when the only thing James did was enchanting the ceiling in the great hall to make the stars to form words 'Will you go on a date with me Evans?'. Sirius almost hexed her for slapping James but was held back by Remus. She even said that she will marry a giant squid rather than going out with him. This incident occurred at the leaving feast and the train ride back home was silent, James looked hurt and lost. They were so worried about him but James reassured that he is fine and will send them letters and left home with his parents. Sirius visited him many times but James ignored the topic on Evans like a disease and he didn't ask him further. Remus too stopped asking him after James changed the topic everytime. They are happy about this but they want to know the reason. 

"Why?" Both Remus and Sirius asked at the same time.

"What you don't want me to stop asking her? You always complain everytime she rejects me that I should stop and now you are asking me why?" James looked at them while Peter just sat listening to them talking.

"No, no Prongs we are so happy that you will move on in your life but why this sudden change? What made you change your mind?" Sirius asked him.

"You know what happened at the leaving feast." Sirius and Remus winced inwardly at that. "I was hurt when she said that to me. It felt like a dagger to my heart. I know I'm a bit childish while pranking but I do it to make people laugh not make them cry. I know I go overboard while pranking Snape but he deserved that. He watched Bellatrix curse Sirius and did nothing to stop her, instead he watched with fascination. I don't have any problem with dark arts but some spells are forbidden and they shouldn't be used on others. Bellatrix used on of those on Sirius for getting sorted into Gryffindor and Snape did nothing to stop her. That is the reason why I don't like him. It has nothing to do with his friendship with Li-Evans. But she always thinks it that way and insults me, what happened last time, I can never forget and I think I don't want a wife who thinks I'm childish, immature, brash, bully, arrogant. Yesterday mum made me sit and talked to me about Evans and I explained her what happened. She was angry that Evans did such a thing. She said that I should move on in life and see what happens. I can't wait forever for someone who just thinks my love is not true and going on a date with me is the last thing they want to do. So I decided to stop embarrassing her by asking her on dates and move on in my life." James finished.

Sirius and Remus just looked at him with a bit of concern, they know he was hurt. How can he not get hurt? She crossed her limits by slapping him in the great hall in front of everyone. Maybe James can find someone else who will make him happy. Sirius just hugged James tightly, James returned the hug with a smile.

"Don't worry Prongsie, I'm sure there are many girls and even boys out there dying to go on a date with you." Sirius chuckled. 

"Yeah, I think this is for best Prongs. No need dwell on someone like her." Remus said from.his seat Infront of them. 

"Yeah prongs." Peter said talking for the first time.

They changed the topics and started talking about pranks and studies and other things. Unknown to them there is a person outside the compartment who heard everything what James said. 'Finally, James Potter finally you decided to give up on that bitch. This is going to be great.' the person thought smirking and left for his own compartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who do you think is the person who is outside their compartment? And what do you think about Peter? I don't like him so I'm thinking of making him Dumbledore's man along with Lily and Snape? I'm not so sure. I don't like Bellatrix sometimes, so going to make her bad. Narcissa, I'm still thinking on her pairing. Any ideas? Also thinking on pairing Dumbledore with Lily or Molly. Still thinking though. Maybe Snape gets better, maybe not sure. Also any ideas on who should be paired with Tom? I actually thought of James and Tom, should I make it four? Or Tom and any other person? Hope you don't have any problem with my English. Please do comment🖤.


	2. Chapter 2

James went to his head boy dorm after the Welcome Feast. He didn't even bother looking at Evans who was in the common room. The head boy and girl have their own rooms. They will be staying in the Gryffindor tower as both are from Gryffindor but they have a separate common room and own dorms. If the head boy/girl is from other house then they will have their own dorm in their own house. James looked around his dorm and sighed, the room is big with a queen-size four poster bed, a study table, a book shelf, a cupboard for his clothes and more spacious than his old dorm room but he loved it there with his best friends. He wanted to go with them but didn't want Evans lecturing him for not sleeping in his dorm. He is going to avoid her as much as possible this year. It still hurts when he thinks back to the day she slapped him. He did everything to make her fall in love with him and she said those hurtful words to him. He shook his head to clear those thoughts and changed his robes into pjy's and went to sleep.   
  
He woke up to an owl pecking his window next morning. He waved his hand to let the owl in. As he sat up on his bed, the owl landed on his shoulder and lifted its leg where a letter and parcel is attached. He freed the bird from its burden and gave some owl treats which he kept in his bedside drawer for his own owl Loki. The owl pecked his finger in affection and flew away. He smiled at it and opened the letter.  
  
 _Dear Raven_  
  
 _We are so happy that you finally decided to give up on the red hair muggleborn. She is not good for you darling. We don't have anything against muggleborns, it's just her. We don't like her, you can say we hate her. We wanted to be the only ones who you will confess your love but you only had eyes for her. We know that one day you will understand that she is not the one, she doesn't deserve a person like you. We almost wanted to kill her when we got to know about what she did to you and said to you but had to control ourselves as we don't want to leave our little raven and go to Azkaban. Now that can't happen, you are far more important than that bitch. Ah! Sorry for the language darling. Anyways enough about her, why should we talk about someone like her and waste our raven's time. So, the reason we are writing this letter is because we love you. We don't want to reveal ourselves yet, but you will know soon. We liked you from the moment we saw you in the great hall standing with other first years wanting to get sorted. You were so small and cute then that we couldn't take our eyes off of you. We observed you through our Hogwarts years and when we graduated, we had some allies to watch over you and inform us about you. We came to every Quidditch match you play and you play fantastic Raven. You fly naturally, your flying skills are far better than any other player in the School. We saw you transform into a stag to help your friend Lupin. Don't worry, your secret is safe with us. We saw you ask Evans for a date and wished that it was us you were asking and not that redhead. We saw you plan pranks with your friends, what do you call yourselves? Something with M right? Maude? Marauders. Yeah, Marauders. We saw you helping younger years to their classes, help them doing their assignments, help them with practicing spells.And we fell in love watching you over the years. We know that it is hard for you to believe us without revealing ourselves to you but we don't want you to reject us just because of who we are. We want you to know real us not what we let others see in public. We want a chance to show you how much we love you. If you want we can swear that we are not doing this to prank you. We love you Raven and we want you to fall in love with us before we reveal ourselves to you. But don't worry though we are sure you will want to give us a chance before first hogsmeade weekend where we will show ourselves to you. All the best for your final year at Hogwarts Raven. We will write you soon again. Hope you like our small gift._  
  
 _Love_  
 _L &R_  
  
James frowned as he finished the letter. L&R, who are these L&R? They love him? Is it really not a prank? They really observed him so much. No one apart from the marauders know that they are animagus, he would have doubted that it is Sirius trying to prank him but this is not his handwriting and Sirius never apologises for foul language. They also sent him a gift?   
  
He checked the parcel for any charms and opened it carefully. He opened the lid of the wooden box, there is a white feather quill, he brought it close and guessed it as maybe a peacock feather. White Peacock? Peacock feather quills are quite expensive, he wanted to but one when he was younger but his mum pointed out that he has the habit of breaking any quill in his hand when in anger and she didn't want to waste money on it. Even though they are wealthy, they don't spend money recklessly. He touched the quill with his fingers and it is so soft. He rubbed it on his cheek and smiled. He placed the quill carefully beside him and looked into the box. There were different colours of inks in the box. Red, Black, Green, Purple, Blue and Orange. He never bought different colours, as the school essays should be only in a single colour he only bought one and that was green but these are nice. He placed the quill back in the box and closed it. He got up from his bed still thinking about those two people and went to get ready for the day.  
  
When James entered the great hall, he felt eyes on him and looked up to see Dumbledore watching him over his glasses, when James looked at him the headmaster smiled. James smiled back at him, he didn't have anything against him but he felt there is something he didn't know behind that smile. James went to Sirius who called him.  
  
"How is the head boy dorm, Prongs?" Sirius asked him and they started talking about his dorm, pranks and NEWTs which are going to be this year. James again felt someone watching and saw Evans looking at him, when she saw him looking at her, she stood up and went over to him.  
  
"Potter-" She started but Sirius cut her off. "What do you want?" He growled at her.  
  
"I'm not talking to you Black" She snapped at him. "What do you want?" This time James asked her coldly. She looked at him shocked. "I was waiting for you in the common room last night for you but you didn't even look at me and went to your dorm." She glared at him.  
  
"I didn't ask you to wait and you never said me that you will be waiting. So how would I know that you were waiting for me not sitting there casually?" He asked her raising an eyebrow. She opened and closed her mouth searching for an answer. "Well, what is it you want to talk to me?"   
  
"I want to know how someone like YOU became a head boy." Lily glared more.  
  
"What do you mean by someone like him?" Sirius asked her his anger rising just looking at her.  
  
"He is a bully and an arrogant prick. He was not even a prefect. How can he be the head boy? He must have begged the headmaster during holidays to make him head boy. The headmaster is so kind-hearted and must have agreed. You think I will be impressed by you if you become a head boy, huh? You are doing this all to-" She was cut off again but by the headmaster.  
  
"Ms Evans, you should not accuse someone like that without any proof. I can assure you that I made him head boy because every head of house thought he is the best choice. He plays pranks, he doesn't bully people. You should know better than that." He looked disappointed in her making her go a bit pale which no one noticed. "And Mr Potter, Can you meet in my office? I want to talk to you about something important." James nodded and the headmaster left before glancing once more at Evans.  
  
Lily Evans went out of the great hall as fast as possible. She is so stupid, she made the headmaster angry. He gave her one task over the years and she is failing in it. She will be severely punished if she didn't follow his plans. Albus Dumbledore is a good man but when he is angry he can be cruel too. She went through her punishment of failing her orders once but not again. She will not fail this time, she don't want that again.  
  
James left the other marauders to go to headmaster's office. While walking to his office he wondered why he was called. When he reached the gargoyle he remembered he doesn't know the password, so he tried different sweet names before he got the right one and knocked on the door to his office. He opened the door when he heard a soft 'enter'.  
  
"Ah Mr Potter, come sit down." He gestured to the chair in front of him. "Lemon drop?" When James shook his head, he popped one into his mouth. "You must be wondering, why I called you to my office. Not to worry, it's nothing serious. I just wanted to talk to you casually."   
  
James didn't understand, he was never called to headmaster's office for casual talking. He only visited this place when he got into fights with Snape, that too if a professor sees them fighting. So, he didn't say anything to the headmaster.   
  
Albus observed the young man in front of him carefully. He has grown up so much in these six years, physically and mentally. He saw him help the younger years over years and saw some of them as Slytherins too. He didn't like him helping those slimy snakes. He didn't like those Snakes, they are dark. James is a Gryffindor, he shouldn't be helping those Snakes. He cleared his mind of those thoughts and tried to make a talk with him giving hints here and there about Slytherins being dark and all.   
  
James left the office after an hour and went to find his friends, they were in the Gryffindor common room talking, Peter was missing. He sat beside Sirius and collapsed on him. Sirius laughed at him. "What did he want?"   
  
"Nothing. He just wanted to talk about random things casually. I don't know." He really didn't know what he wanted to talk to him. He thought the headmaster was giving him some hints but he didn't understand what they are.  
  
"Anyways, I have to talk to you about something important. Come with me." James took both of them to his head boy dorm. He locked and silenced the room and showed them the letter and the small gift.   
  
"Prongsie!!!!!" Sirius shouted and James was thankful that he silenced the room, he didn't want Evans listening to them. "Two Admirers? I'm so proud of you. My brother is growing up so fast." Sirius sighed dramatically wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.  
  
"Shut up pads. I don't even know if the letter is real or some prank." James frowned looking at the letter and the gift.   
  
"I don't think this is a prank Prongs. The sent you a peacock feather quill as a gift. They even said that they are ready to take an oath." Remus said thoughtfully. "They didn't ask you to reply. So, just wait and see if you get more letters and they said they will meet you on first Hogsmeade weekend. That means after two weeks."  
  
"And if this is really a prank then they will have angry marauders on their back for revenge." Sirius grinned evilly. James smiled at both of them.  
  
"Where is Peter?" James asked suddenly remembering he is not there.  
  
"Donno. He just disappeared when you left to meet Dumbledore." Sirius shrugged. James didn't think much about and they spent the rest of time talking. Sirius planned on getting revenge on Evans for insulting James again in front of everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus Snape frowned when he saw the scene in front of him. Yes. he is not happy that James Potter became the head boy but why is Lily acting like that? Surely everyone knows that even though Potter likes to prank and bullied him a bit in their fifth year but he is nice to younger years and helps them. Severus hates to admit it but James Potter can be a perfect head boy. He followed Lily when she left after the confrontation with Potter and Dumbledore. He can hear her muttering about some task the headmaster gave and how she will be punished. He stopped in his tracks when he heard that. What is she talking about? He knows that she won't tell him even if he asked, she is stubborn as hell and he also knows about her devotion towards Dumbledore. He ducked into nearby alcove when he saw Pettigrew coming towards Lily, he spelled the tapestry hiding him to hear what they were talking.  
  
"What happened to Potter? Why is he acting like he doesn't care about me?" Lily whisper-yelled at him. "He told everyone in the train that he is giving up on you and won't disturb you after what you did to him in the great hall last year." Pettigrew squeaked.  
  
"WHAT!? This will spoil all of our plans. Headmaster will be very angry at us." She shouted but there were no one except Severus to hear her. He frowned when he heard that. What plans? What is she talking about? She should be happy that James Potter is going to stop pestering her. She always complains to everyone how irritating he is. Does she like him and doing this to gain attention? Where does the headmaster come in all this?   
  
"Why would the headmaster be angry at me? It's your fault, you pushed him away too much. I warned you to be careful. James Potter is a pureblood and is very proud person. He followed you for 6 years but you always insulted him. You could have been a bit nice to him you know?" Pettigrew shouted back at her.  
  
"I can't be nice to him and you know that. I have to be a victim in this and then when he forces me to marry him. I can go to Ministry and get Potter's property and everything. Headmaster needs that money for the greater good." She sneered at him.  
  
"You think James would do such a shameful thing like forcing one to marry him? He won't take no for an answer but that doesn't mean he will force you into marriage. He is not such an evil person." Pettigrew said back to her.  
  
"The headmaster already planned everything about our marriage but if Potter stops pestering me no one will believe when we get married." Lily whined. "You lost your chance Lily. He won't change his decision once he fixed on one." Pettigrew left after that.  
  
Lily screamed in anger and left to her dorm to think about what to do. Severus who was standing there was very shocked when he heard about their plans with Potter. Even if he hates Potter, he can't let something like that happen to him. He didn't understand why they want to do something like that to Potter, he actually thought of joining Dumbledore and his order after Hogwarts for Lily. He loved her dearly but he can't believe she is doing this only because Dumbledore said it was for greater good. He should think about everything and decide what to do next, he left to his own dorms in dungeons.   
  
The 2 weeks passed in the same way for James, he will get a letter from his admirers every morning telling him how much they love him and something about themselves, they sent gift everyday, books, cloak, scarf, chain. James woke up everyday looking for his letter and gift. He really started liking the attention he is getting from them. They sound like nice persons. Today he will meet them and he can't wait.  
  
L, whoever he is, He likes peacocks and love dark arts and potions. He likes playing Piano. His favourite color is white and he has white peacocks in his manor. He was a prefect and head boy while he was at Hogwarts. While R, he likes runes the most. He was a chaser in his house quidditch team, he became captain in his sixth year for his team. He was prefect when L became head boy. His favourite colour is Black, James laughed at that. One is white while the other is Black. R also likes to tease James in his letters, he had to hide the letter where he said about James being pregnant and all from Sirius and Remus. Sirius would no doubt will start teasing him about that. He already has one teasing him, he doesn't need his friends teasing him too. He blushed when he read that letter that morning, the gift that came with the letter turned his face more red. It was a book on Male Pregnancies. Here, James didn't even say yes to them and they are thinking about children.  
  
James went to breakfast but saw Lily waiting for him in the common room. He ignored her and went to go out of the room but she yanked him suddenly, he didn't expect her to do something like that staggered a bit. James straightened and backed away from her. "James, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" She asked him seductively, James frowned at her and pushed her away.  
  
"No" He left the common room without waiting for any reply. He saw Dumbledore looking at him again. He just went to Gryffindor Table as if he didn't notice him. The headmaster is acting a bit weird these days, he always called him to his office 2 times and it is just 2 weeks as the year started. Also, there is nothing important in those meetings just random stupid things about how he is doing in the classes and how he should give time to Lily Evans and that she is a nice girl, he frowned when he said that. Why would he care if he is ignoring her? It's not like the headmaster didn't see him getting insulted by her every time. He also gave some hints about how evil the Slytherins were and how he should be away from them. As a headmaster he should encourage house unity not discourage it.   
  
"Morning, Jamsie. Did you finish the book your lovers gave you?" Sirius waggled his eyebrows at him making him flush and scowl at him.   
  
"Shut up, Padfoot. They are not my lovers." James scowled at him but there was no anger behind it. "Yet." Remus said from beside him with a knowing smile on his face. James just huffed and started eating his breakfast. Today he didn't get any letter when he woke up and felt disappointed but then he remembered that he is going to meet them today and felt excited.   
  
"Where are you going to meet them?" Sirius asked him after eating his breakfast. "They just wrote that they are going to surprise me." James shrugged at him. Sirius looked thoughtful before looking at the Slytherin table searching for his brother. Regulus Black loves his brother more than his own mother and Sirius cares for him as much.   
  
Regulus looked up when he felt someone looking at him. He tried to smile but couldn't because of the pain, he can see the concerned look in Sirius' eyes and asked him to come out with his eyes. He told Rabastan that he will be back in a moment but Rabastan followed him not wanting to leave him alone.  
  
"What happened? Are you not feeling well? Who is he/she that I have to hex for hurting my little brother?" Sirius looked for injuries. Regulus frowned at 'little' but inside he felt so happy that his brother is there for him no matter what. He hugged him tightly and cried on to his shoulder. "Reggie? What happened? Why are you crying?"   
  
Sirius didn't understand what happened and his brother is not opening his mouth. Why is he crying? He tried to calm him as much as he can. Rabastan smiled at Sirius when he fussed over Regulus and trying to calm Regulus. Oh, what not would he do to be in Regulus' place, to be hugged by the handsome marauder. He shook his head at those thoughts.  
  
"Sirius" He called him to get his attention. "I think the answer to your last question is Peter Pettigrew." He said calmly. Sirius frowned in confusion. He was still hugging Regulus. Regulus is pampered a lot by him and Kreacher and he is a bit sensitive to pain. Even his mother never punished Regulus when he broke any rule at home. He is so small to punish and cause him pain.   
  
"Pettigrew sent a tripping jinx when Regulus was on top of the stairs. I healed the bruises but I guess he is still feeling some pain." Rabastan explained to him. Regulus moved away and wiped away his tears. "I'm sorry for crying like a baby but it hurts Siri." His brother pouted. While Regulus was 14 years old, he is still a baby to him. Sirius ran his hand through his hair and took him to hospital wing ignoring his protests.  
  
"You need to go to Madam Pomfrey, Reggie. She will check if you have broken any ribs or bones and can give you pain potions." Sirius explained calmly.  
  
"But, I want to go to Hogsmeade. If we go to Hospital wing, she won't let me out till the day ends." He argued back. Sirius chuckled at him and promised to take him to Hogsmeade today, even if he had to fight with Madam Pomfrey. Rabastan followed them to hospital wing.   
  
Madam Pomfrey led Regulus to a bed and closed the curtains around them leaving Sirius and Rabastan. Rabastan who got the chance to talk to Sirius alone for the first time didn't want to lose his chance and spoke first.  
  
"So, you will take Regulus to Hogsmeade?" Sirius looked away from the bed at Rabastan, who is just an year younger than him. He was always there for Regulus in Slytherin and helped him a lot for which he is thankful. "Yeah, he is my little brother and I promised now, can't go back" He grinned at Rabastan.  
  
"What about your date?" Rabastan didn't know if he has one or not, but he can know now. "I don't have one, I was actually planning on going with James and Remus. But I guess James would be busy." He chuckled to himself.  
  
Rabastan know what he is talking about and smiled to himself, this means James Potter wants to meet them. Nice, their plan is going accordingly. Now as they are getting who they want, he can try for himself. Maybe Sirius will like him if he spends time with him. Rabastan looked at Sirius when he shook him.   
  
"Are you alright? You just zoned out? " Is that concern? Sirius is concerned for him. Rabastan smiled and waved his concern away. "I was just thinking maybe I can tag along with you lot?" He asked unsurely. Sirius just smiled at him. "Ofcourse, you can join. The more the merrier." He looked when Pomfrey opened the curtains and Regulus jumped out of the bed towards Sirius.  
  
"Come on, Madam pomfrey said I can go and there is a just a small crack in my ribs which she fixed and gave me pain reliever potion." Regulus dragged Sirius, Sirius thanked Madam Pomfrey and went out with Regulus, he looked back at Rabastan to see whether he is following or not and smiled at him. Rabastan came to the other side of Sirius and followed to where James Potter and Remus Lupin were waiting for them.  
  
"What happened?"James asked as soon as he saw Sirius. "Peter happened." Sirius sneered. "Huh?" James looked confused, Sirius told him what happened and James was about to go back to the castle but Remus stopped him.   
  
"Prongs, we can see the little rat later. Someone are waiting for you at Hogsmeade." James shrugged Remus' hand away. "Moony, if they are waiting. They can wait for some more time. But what Peter did is wrong and I'm the head boy and it is my duty to punish the rat." James went inside ignoring the four.  
  
"I guess both of them should wait some more time to see their love." Rabastan muttered to himself but due to being animagus and werewolf both Sirius and Remus heard him and looked at him with raised eyebrows. Rabastan swallowed and wanted to run but he knows that he can't. But he didn't want to spoil the surprise by telling them about those two.   
  
"How do you know that there are two persons waiting for James?" Sirius looked straight into his eyes. Damnit, he can't lie when Sirius is looking at him like that. "I just guessed." He can clearly see that they didn't believe, even Regulus didn't believe him.  
  
"Look, I know you want to know about them but I swear they really love James Potter and would die for him or kill for him. You will know who they are when we go to Hogsmeade. They want to surprise Potter and will kill me if Potter denies to meet them after knowing who they are." Rabastan pleaded with them.   
  
"We will take your word but if they hurt Prongs even a bit..." Sirius trailed off warning hanging in the air. Rabastan gulped at the threat but nodded in relief. He knows that those are head over heels for James Potter and would die before hurting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every fic shows Regulus as some daring person and all who doesn't need Sirius' help, so I just wanted to change a bit for fun. Sorry, if someone don't like it. Also, I decided to make Severus good but it is lengthy process. He will learn after committing some mistakes though. And, I guess it is so soon for James to meet his admirers. (smiling face) I know James was shown bad in canon but this is my fic and in this James is a good person and I love James Potter and Sirius and Remus too.


	4. Chapter 4

Minerva McGonagall looked at her two students in confusion, it is Hogsmeade weekend, what are they doing in her office? She saw Pettigrew a bit afraid while James Potter walking confidently, she was surprised at first when Albus recommended him as head boy but she knew he is the best. Even though Lupin is a nice student, Potter is the best one. She wanted to make him a prefect but Albus didn't agree at that time. She didn't know what made him change his mind about Potter but she is happy.

"Professor McGonagall, I'm sorry to disturb you on weekend but Peter needs to be punished." She was shocked when she heard that. They were best friends, what happened that Potter wants Pettigrew to be punished. "Peter sent a tripping jinx to Regulus Black, a fourth year Slytherin while he was on the top of the stairs. His injuries are not much and are taken care of. But Peter shouldn't have sent a jinx like that. He could've got a concussion or something major. I gave him detention with Filch for one month and I want you to cancel his Hogsmeade weekends for a month."

Peter squirmed a bit when McGonagall looked at him. "I didn't do it. Lestrange and Black are lying. I was not there when it happened." James raised an eyebrow at him. He is acting weird now-a-days, he doesn't spend much time with them and always disappears somewhere, he saw Peter coming from Dumbledore's office once or twice in the map but didn't ask him thinking he would say if he wants to. James doesn't know but he has a gut feeling that there is something going on, his gut feeling never let him down. He didn't tell Peter about his admirers as he felt wrong when he wanted to say it to him and both Sirius and Remus told him to go with his feelings.

"I never said Lestrange said that Peter. How did you know that it was Lestrange and not someone else?" Peter opened his mouth to say something but closed when no answer came. He lowered his head and didn't say anything else. McGonagall did as James asked him and sent both of them away. Peter went the other way while James went to Sirius and Remus when Headmaster stopped him. 

"Ah, James. Going to Hogsmeade?" He asked smiling at him. "Yes, Headmaster. Sirius and Remus are waiting for me with Regulus and Rabastan." Dumbledore frowned at him. "What about Peter and Lily?" James looked at him confused when he said Lily, why would he go with Lily and why is he so interested in his love life about Lily? It's not like the headmaster cares about every student's love life.

"Headmaster, I don't know why you think that I will go with Evans. I gave up my crush on Evans. As for Peter, he is in detention for a month with Filch for attacking a fellow student in corridor." James explained it to him. 

"Oh, dear. You and Lily look nice together and I think she is warming up to you. I saw her trying to talk you but you won't even look at her. You should forgive her for silly mistakes and give another chance to your relation, James." Dumbledore smiled at him kindly. "And for Peter, I guess it is just a misunderstanding, he won't attack anyone. He is good guy." 

"Headmaster, please. This is my life, while I'm thankful that you care about me but this is still my life and I don't want to get near Evans any time soon. She lost all my love when she slapped me last year. Also, I'm now Heir to the Potter house, I have responsibilities and following Evans like a love-sick puppy that I used to do is not one of them. As for Peter, it is not any misunderstanding, he sent a tripping jinx at Regulus and he agreed to his punishment." James said seriously. "I don't understand one thing though." 

"What is it my boy?" Dumbledore didn't let any of his anger show on his face. "Why do you care so much about my life? I never saw you talking about their love life to other students." James asked him. 

"I just saw you ask Lily all these years, I just don't want you to feel bad when you realise that you lost Lily as you are ignoring her now." Dumbledore lied easily. "Don't worry, headmaster. I won't regret anything. If I regret something in my life then it is that I loved her in the first place." With that said he left the headmaster alone and went towards the door but a tug on his robes stopped him. He looked at the small hand holding his robes and the face of the owner, which is teary. 

James knelt down in front of her and wiped her tears. "What happened, little one? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" The girl shook her head. "I-I lost my chain. It is my mother's gift to me before she died. I searched everywhere but I didn't find it. It was my mother's last gift." She cried again. James hugged her to comfort her. He took his wand from its hostler and conjured a patronus before sending it to his friends.

Sirius, Remus, Regulus and Rabastan looked at the stag coming towards them. "I have some work, you people go. I will meet you there if I'm done. Don't wait for me. Have fun. Prongs." The stag nuzzled his head into Sirius' hand before vanishing. They sighed and looked at each other before leaving to Hogsmeade. 

James stood up with the little girl still in his arms. She was so small but cute. He took her to the kitchens and asked the elves for a hot chocolate. She didn't let go of him. So, he sat with her in his lap but he is not complaining. The girls hands have some scratches and are bleeding a bit. He healed the wounds and the elves got some salve to apply on it. He helped her drink the hot chocolate before talking.

"Now dear, tell me what is your name?" 

"Jessica, Jessica Cox. I'm a muggleborn."

"I don't care if you are pureblood or muggleborn darling. So tell me how did you lose your chain?"

"I don't know. I always wear it but today morning when I got up, it was lost. some people in my house don't like me because I'm a muggleborn. They even call me as mudblood, I don't know what it is, They laugh at me after calling me that. I don't have friends because I'm a muggleborn, I'm always alone. When I asked them about the chain they laughed at me and pushed me. I fell down and got these scratches." She looked down at her hands.

"Who called you that?" James asked her anger bubbling inside him. 

"Only Shafiq calls me that and Fawley laughs with her. She said that they are Sacred 28. There are some half bloods too, they don't say anything. My things are lost everyday, I had to search the castle to find my books torn and clothes ripped. Today my chain is gone like that. I couldn't find it." Tears were forming in her eyes again. James rubbed her back comfortingly and tried to summon it and the chain appeared in his hand soon. 

Jessica snatched the chain from his hands and hugged it to her chest. "Thank you so much, Mr Potter. This is my mother's last gift." She placed it around her neck. She hugged him tightly and James hugged her back.

"Now, do you want to come with me to Hogsmeade?" James asked her. "But that is for third years and above, I'm a first year Mr Potter." 

"First thing, Don't call me Mr Potter. I'm James or Jamie if you like. Second thing, I know a way out where no one will notice you going. Your housemates are not good to you and there are no classes, so you will be bored right?" She nodded. "Exactly, that's why I want you to come with me and have fun. When we return back. I will take care of those who made you cry and make sure they won't do such thing again. Ok?" She smiled at him and nodded happily. James held her in his arms and thanked the elves before going to the one-eyed witch portrait to sneak into Hogsmeade.

Meanwhile, Regulus dragged Sirius and the others to Honeydukes as soon as they reached Hogsmeade. Remus smiled and went with Regulus eagerly. Looking at both of them, Sirius chuckled. "They are hopeless when it comes to chocolate." Rabastan laughed with him while looking around for his brother and his partner. 

"Whom are you looking for? Your girlfriend?" Sirius asked him seeing he was looking out all the time. "What? No, no. I don't have a girlfriend. It's just my brother said that he would come to see me with Lucius." Sirius nodded and didn't say anything. He felt there is something he is missing but didn't think on it as Regulus came to him with hands full of chocolate, Remus following him with just bit less chocolate. They paid for the chocolates and left the store. 

On their way to Zonko's Rabastan saw Rodolphus and Lucius coming towards them. He waved them to where he was standing. Rabastan hugged his brother as soon as he came near him. Rodolphus chuckled but didn't move away from the hug. 

"Good to see you too, Basti." Lucius drawled beside Rodolphus. "Shut up, Lucius. I missed you too." Rabastan gave him a hug which Lucius accepted with a smile.

"Black, Lupin, Regulus." Rodolphus nodded at them with a small smile which was barely visible. "Hello Rodolphus, Lucius" Regulus greeted back and that was when Sirius placed the pieces together and narrowed his eyes at the two. 

"Can we go somewhere private?" Remus frowned when Sirius said that and looked at him. Rabastan winced slightly, he can see that Sirius placed the pieces together with the way he was looking at Rodolphus and Lucius. The other three too didn't understand but followed Sirius to the shrieking shack which they know is not haunted.

"Sirius, why did you want to talk to them in private?" Remus asked him as soon as the door is closed. "Moony, don't you want to talk to L and R?" He looked at Rodolphus and Lucius. Remus looked at them too and he too understood what Sirius meant. Regulus though looked at him confused as he didn't know about L and R.

"How did you know and where is James?" Lucius asked not afraid of the glare Sirius is sending him and Rodolphus. Rabastan spoke this time instead of Sirius. "Actually, it is my fault. I didn't mean to say it." He explained what happened earlier. "And then I was looking for you two while we were shopping. Sirius might have placed two and two together. Me knowing about you two and you two coming for Hogsmeade weekend and when Regulus called your names, he understood everything. Sorry, but James doesn't know about it. Your surprise is not spoiled." 

Rodolphus nodded but didn't say anything and looked at Sirius, he knows how close the marauders are and how they feel about each other. He looked at Remus and then at Lucius. It looked like they were having a conversation with their eyes and turned back to the two marauders raising their wands. Sirius tensed and went for his wand but Rabastan stopped him, he looked at him questioningly.

"I Rodolphus Lestrange/ Lucius Malfoy swear on our magic and life that we love James Potter from the bottom of our heart and this is not some prank or to humiliate him. We swear to take care of him and even die for him if necessary, so mote it be." They swore shocking the three of them but Rabastan as he already knew that they are mad for James Potter. 

"I- I'm sorry but I love James as my brother and I saw how Evans treated him. I never liked her but put up with her just for James. I felt so happy when he said that he gave up on that bitch. I don't want him to fall in love with you two and then get his heart broken if you two leave him after having your fun with him. But, I guess I don't have to worry now. My Prongs is in good hands." He smiled at the two of them, which they returned. 

"I think this is great. James is already spoiled and you two are going to spoil him more." Remus groaned making them laugh. "You don't know how much he is going to be spoiled." Lucius smirked at him. "Our little raven deserves the best, after all." Rodolphus agreed.

"Please, James still didn't say yes." Rabastan rolled his eyes at them. "Ah, but I think it is going to be yes. You didn't see him while reading those letters every morning. It's just two weeks but I think he likes them already. He waits for their owl every morning and carries the letter with him the whole day. He hid all those letters in his trunk instead of throwing them away. The gifts are placed safely in his room and he uses them daily. He wears that chain and today he is wearing those robes and cloak they sent him. He read all those books and he uses only the quills they sent him while writing. He replaced his old wand hostler with the one they sent him." Sirius told him smiling.

"You think he will say yes, we are Slytherins after all. He is a Gryffindor. Dumbledore even though doesn't say it loud always says how evil Slytherins all and most of Gryffindors look up at him." Lucius asked a bit nervous.

"James is not much of Dumbledore fan. He is just a headmaster to James. We don't feel all Slytherins evil just some like Bellatrix and my mother. He doesn't like using dark arts to hurt people which Bella loves to do and Snape, I don't know." Sirius shrugged. Remus rolled his eyes. 

"James hates Snape because he along with Bellatrix tried to curse Sirius and James loves him so much that he targeted Snape from then. He went overboard, I know but he is just like that. He is a Gryffindor after all not a Slytherin." Remus told them.

"Everyone thought he targeted Snape because he was Evans' friend, male friend to be specific." Rabastan said his thoughts out. Remus laughed along with Sirius making the Slytherins frown in confusion. "Evans has nothing to do with it. If James did it for her then he would've cursed all the Ravenclaw males and most of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor too. Don't you think?" They nodded at that.

"Wait! I heard from my mother that you two are going to marry Black sisters. Rodolphus and Bellatrix. Lucius and Narcissa." Sirius asked them. Rodolphus laughed while Lucius chuckled. "Walburga tried but she is not successful, we already love someone else. She doesn't want the remaining two Black sisters to run away like Andromeda Tonks." 

"Even Bellatrix said no to marriage, she is in love." Rodolphus said sarcastically. "Bella in love? Who is the lucky guy?" Sirius couldn't believe Bellatrix is in love. 

"Did you hear about Lord Slytherin?" Rabastan asked him, Sirius nodded. "It's him. He rejected her everytime she suggested to warm his bed but she still tries." Rabastan rolled his eyes.

"He is a halfblood and Bella is one of those blood supremacists." Sirius asked confused. "She thinks the Slytherin blood in him eliminates all the bad blood and also he is powerful more than Dumbledore. Bella is addicted to his aura, she thinks that he will one day realise her and marry her." 

"I'm hungry, let's go to Three broomsticks." Regulus said after sometime where they sat in silence. The others nodded and went out to see James coming out of Honeydukes with a small girl in his arms. The girl was looking at James with so much happiness and awe.


End file.
